Savior
by dorkyismymiddlename19
Summary: Ryou runs away when things at home get unbearable, and of course it's just his luck to get jumped by a group of guys a couple cities over. But what happens when a good looking look-alike of himself rescues him?
1. Chapter 1

**Savior**

Ryou Bakura knew he shouldn't be outside, in the worst part of town in a thunderstorm. Especially not at eleven thirty at night. He also knew it wasn't smart to be in the middle of a dark alley either. Either way, there was no going back now.

Running away wasn't the smartest idea in the world either, but that was exactly what he was doing. He brought his sopping wet jacket around his shoulders. He was shaking violently from being so cold and wet from the rain.

"I'm so stupid," he muttered to himself.

He almost regretted running away from home in the first place. Key word being "almost". He knew he had a good reason for leaving.

His home life used to be perfect. He was an only chile with two parents that loved him with all their hearts. He'd had a normal childhood. Fairly normal at least. He watched all the Disney movies, played almost every sport known to man, and was friends with two of the most lively people he knew. Their names were Malik and Yugi. The three of them were best friends and they did everything together.

But by the time middle school started, Malik started to drift away from the group, making himself more distant. He started to ditch school, saying he was too sick to ever show up. Ryou and Yugi knew that he was anything _but_ sick. Ryou sometimes saw Malik out with the local gang, dressing like them, acting like them, talking like them. He was changing into a different person, and Ryou was force to watch from the sidelines.

After Malik left them in the dust, Yugi started retreating farther and farther babck into his shell. Without Malik, there was no one to push him to do things. He was turning back into the shy and quiet boy he used to be. Ryou couldn't help but feel alone. One of his friends had deserted him and now regarded him with nothing but cold blood. His only other friend had become like an empty shell, talking and acting robotically, no longer talking animatedly like he once did.

It was soon after his friends stopped talking to him, that the accident happened. Ryou had been riding in the car with is mom and dad on his way to his weekly martial arts lesson. It had been pouring rain that night, and it was darker out than it usually was. The studio he had his lessons in was about a half an hour away from his house, so they had to take a highway. That night, however, the highway had been so backed up wih traffic that they had decided to take an off road instead.

It was driving on that deserted street, in the dark and the pouring rain, that his dad had lost control of the wheel and they had been flung off the road and had crashed into a tree. All Ryou could remember was hearing a horrible ripping sound in front of him, a scream, and a flash of white hot pain. He later found out that his mom's seatbelt had been torn off of the car all together and she was flung forward out of the windshield and straight into the tree they had hit. She had died instantly. His dad had been flung forward and hit his head on the steering wheel in an instant before the air bag and come out and had a minor concussion. Ryou had been luckier since he had been in the backseat and hadn't had the most impact. He'd only come out with a sprained wrist and a badly broken leg.

After his mom died in that accident, his dad had acted nothing like himself. He'd started being more and more demanding, piling list after list of chores on Ryou.

After months of brutal chores that made him feel like some sort of slave, and pointless physical abuse, his dad suddenly stopped. Ryou, although welcoming the beneficial change, was confused. What had caused this? His dad had shown no sign of ever changing, or stopping his actions, so the abrupt halt in all mistreatment both excited and terrified Ryou to no end.

It had taken two weeks for Ryou to calm down completely and let his guard down. His dad was acting more like he used to before his mom died, and seemed to finally start to get over Ryou's mom's death. Key word here being "seemed".

It all started in Ryou's freshman year of high school. He had started feeling better once he found a friend in a spunky blonde named Joey Wheeler.

Joey was a loyal friend and a fun person to hang out with, and Ryou couldn't be happier that someone wanted to be friends with him.

Ryou had made himself distant from any person, avoiding contact with another human being at all costs. Joey had been the new kid to the school halfway into the eighth grade year, and he'd taken an immediate nterest in being friends with Ryou. As much as Ryou tried to make it clear that he didn't want any friends, Joey wouldn't give up. Ryou was pretty sure that he was the most persistent people he'd ever met.

They had ended up being best friends and completely inseparable by the time they got to high school. Ryou couldn't be happier that everything was finally working out. But of course, all good things had to eventually come to an end, even this.

The first time it happened was when Ryou left his first math test of the year on the kitchen table. Bad idea. He'd gotten a B on it, and honestly hadn't thought much of it. His dad had always been cool about grades, just pushing him to do his best. Ryou didn't think a B on a test would be a very big deal, especially since it was just the first one. And besides, it wasn't like he _failed_.

But he was wrong. When his dad had arrived home from work that day, he had called Ryou downstairs. Ryou wasn't worried until he saw his dad's face contorted in fury. He hadn't seen him in this state since two years prior, when he had nothing to look forward to other than being brutally beaten.

"What is this?" His dad had asked, trying to keep his voice even, but not succeeding.

"My math test?" Ryou's voice had risen up an octave at the end nervously, making it sound more like a question rather than a statement.

"And what did you get on it?"

"A B?"

"Exactly."

"And?"

"_And?_ A B is not acceptable Ryou!"

Now Ryou was confused. Since when was a B not acceptable?

That night Ryou had been beaten, and then left in a pile of glass. His dad had thrown a wine bottle at him at some point, but it had narrowly missed slamming into Ryou's head. He had then been punched and kicked until he thought he was going to pass out, or die. He hadn't felt like this for years, and it was a feeling that he didn't welcome back. All Ryou could think when it was over was, _All this for a B?_

After the incident, Ryou started to close himself up again. He refused to talk to anyone or do anything except focus on his studies. He made sure to get A's, or at least a passing grade, on every test, quiz, worksheet, and assignment just to keep his dad at bay. Joey had tried to talk Ryou, and had looked crushed when Ryou had said no more than a few words to him. It had hurt to distance himself from Joey, hurt a lot. His best friend, his _only_ friend. But he knew he had to, because he couldn't have any sort of distraction. He guessed he expected Joey to keep trying, to not stop trying to get Ryou to come out of the little shelter he'd made around himself, but he didn't. Even the most persistent person he knew was giving up.

The last straw for Ryou was the day of his math final. He'd been terrified to take it, and despite all his studying, it was one of the hardest tests he'd ever taken in his life. To make things worse, his school had a policy to give out phone calls on the night of the final explaining to the parents what grades the kids had gotten. Why they did that, they had no idea, but he just knew he'd never hated the school administration as much as he did that night.

The moment Ryou arrived home, he knew that something was terribly wrong. If the livid look on his dad's face was anything to go by, at least. He'd gotten the worst beating he'd ever had in his life in that one night.

He'd apparently gotten an F on his final—which he was crushed about, since he'd crammed for it—and that set his dad over the edge. So bleeding and broken, Ryou decided to run away.

He'd gotten out that night, with a backpack over his shoulder, and a jacket on. Getting out hadn't been easy, as his dad had set up all kinds of a alarms to stop this kind of thing from happening. But Ryou was able to get his window open, although he'd hesitated to jump out.

They had always lived in the same house, a large three story house with many rooms. But he only hesitated a moment before holding his breath and jumping. The freefall felt amazing, almost freeing, before he hit the ground hard and had to bit his lip so hard that it bled just to keep from crying out.

He'd stood up shakily and grabbed his backpack, all while trying not to acknowledge the pain in his leg. That was two days ago. Ryou had made it two cities over by catching multiple buses and walking most of the way.

He was currently shivering in both cold and fright while walking through the torrential downpour. He'd been terrified of thunderstorms ever since the accident, and was even more afraid now that he was in the worst part of this almost vacant town, in an alley that was almost completely dark.

He shivered, bringing his jacket tighter around his shoulders. He had no idea where he was going to sleep, and didn't have any money to rent a room in the local Inn he'd passed by. He was starting to feel hopeless. He should've planned more before running away, packed more clothes, brought more money. He'd initially run away in the spur of the moment, in a rush of adrenaline and emotion.

Ryou felt his legs begin to shake. He was wet, exhausted, hungry, and scared. He knew that if he went much farther, he'd end up collapsing. It was times like those that he found himself missing home. He supposed he really just missed how things used to be. Happy and carefree. Now everything was just messed up.

"Hey!" A voice called in the distance.

Ryou didn't turn around, both because it was so faint that it was probably just his imagination, and there waqs no one who would have the need to talk to him.

"Hey sweetheart," Another voice said, closer to him this time.

Ryou looked around in sudden alarm, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. He was startled to see two men, one behind him, and the other a couple yards away to his right. Turning, he saw to others, one in front of him and one to his left. Ryou was surrounded.

He was starting to panic. Who were these people? What could they possibly want with him? Ryou had an idea, and it scared the hell out of him.

"Aw, are you scared?" Ryou froze when he heard the voice of the man on his right, and when the man came around to stand directly in front of him.

"Sweetheart," the man said, running a finger across Ryou's chin, which Ryou flinched away from.

"You don't have to be afraid of us."

_I beg to differ_, Ryou thought, not trusting his voice enough to speak.

The man began to play with his hair, twirling a strand around his finger. Ryou cursed himself for keeping it so long.

"You're very pretty," the man said.

Ryou scowled. Scared or not, he wasn't _pretty_.

"No I'm not," he snapped.

"Oh a feisty one," the man said, before leaning too close to Ryou's face for comfort. "Good. I like them feisty."

Ryou involuntarily flinched, causing the man to smirk.

"My name is Marik. What's yours?"

"Like I'd tell you."

"Aw c'mon, I'm just asking your name. It's not like I'm hurting you."

Ryou recognized the unspoken word in his sentence. _Yet_.

"Ryou."

Better to not show them he was scared.

"Ah. Well, Ryou, what are you doing out here alone? It's not exactly… _safe_."

Ryou shivered. Marik smirked again.

"I… I was going to meet someone." Ryou slapped himself internally for stuttering. He'd always stuttered when he lied.

"Oh, I don't think you were. You see," Marik scratched his chin thoughtfully. "We've been watching you since you came into town, and I don't think you're here to meet someone at all."

He started walking towards Ryou, who hastily stumbled backwards and found himself up against a wall. Now he was really panicking. What would happen to him? Was Marik going to kidnap him? Rape him? Make him a slave?

Thankfully, he didn't have to find out.

"Hey!" A voice said. "Leave him alone."

**Okay I'm ending this here, cause I just want to know what people think of this before I continue. I personally don't think it's all that great, it's just a little story I'm writing on vacation, so I honestly don't think it's very accomplished or amazing, but it's all right I guess. xD Please review, I'd love it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to people who reviewed the first chapter! Sorry this is so late but I actually forgot about this story for a while *facepalm* haha. I hope this chapter is satisfactory :) **

**Word Count: 3,205**

"Well, well well," Marik said thoughtfully as he walked over to the newcomer, finally letting go of Ryou who collapsed against the wall in relief. "And just who do you think you are?"

"I could ask you the same question." The guy's voice was deep and rough, yet sensual at the same time. Ryou had to hold in a gasp as he took in his appearance. The first thing he noticed was that they looked a lot alike. They had the same long white hair and brown eyes. Yet this man was taller and more muscular and all around more masculine looking. His eyes were narrowed into a glare and his hands were clenched into shaking fists against his sides.

"What possibly possesses you to go around stalking innocent teenagers?"

Marik chuckled darkly. "Nothing, it's just a natural instinct."

The other man seemed to glare even harder. "That's sick."

Marik just shrugged and laughed, starting to walk back over to Ryou, obviously thinking that the newcomer was no threat to him. Ryou pressed himself even harder against the wall and met the white-haired man's eyes. He tried to convey the fear and desperation that he was feeling in that one glance and pleaded with his eyes for the man to help him.

The man eyed Marik's back carefully and started to circle around behind him as discreetly as he could. Marik was in front of Ryou again now and he lifted a hand to caress his cheek and Ryou flinched. This only caused Marik's cynical grin to grow wider and Ryou shivered involuntarily. Marik raised his hand again but before it could come in contact with him he was sprawled on the ground with a hand pressed to his cheek, his mouth open slightly in disbelief.

Ryou blinked in shock for a second before registering the white-haired man beside him rubbing his right hand gently.

"How _dare _you?" Marik growled standing up.

"Come on," the man said quickly, grabbing Ryou's hand and pulling him away from the scene. Ryou barely had enough time to grab his backpack before he was being yanked out onto the sidewalk and dragged at a speed he could barely keep up with. He could hear Marik's sidekicks yelling after him but he ignored them, focusing on the man dragging him away instead.

"Where are we going?" He yelled.

"I'll tell you later. Just run!"

Ryou had no choice but to listen. He looked behind him frantically and was surprised to see that Marik wasn't directly behind them, but he didn't have time to think as he was quickly pulled down another street and past a couple stores. The rain hadn't let up that whole time and Ryou could barely see through the downpour that was soaking him thoroughly.

Finally, when he felt like he could be close to collapsing due to his empty stomach, lack of sleep and excessive running, he was pulled through the a door and into the lobby of an apartment building and dragged into an elevator. The white-haired man pressed the button labeled '5' and the doors closed. It was a minute before Ryou spoke.

"Who are you?" His voice was slightly rough and he coughed to clear his throat, wincing at the pain. His throat was so sore and he was so, _so _tired and was still shaking from cold and fear and he stared at the man in front of him. He was studying Ryou with calculating eyes and stayed silent for a few minutes, taking in the boy's appearance.

"My name's Bakura. But that's irrelevant. The better question is who are _you_? And what exactly were you thinking walking through this area in the middle of the night? In the pouring rain?"

Bakura's eyes were disapproving and Ryou inwardly cringed. He sighed.

"It's a really long story and I'd appreciate it if you didn't ask me about it right now because my head hurts and my throat hurts and I'm cold and hungry and tired and I'm a little traumatized right now."

Bakura sighed but nodded. He brushed his sopping wet hair out of his eyes and Ryou was struck again by just how good looking this man was. His hair was dripping wet and his striped shirt (almost identical to Ryou's own, he noticed) was clinging to his skin and his arms were crossed. He was eyeing Ryou with an intense stare and Ryou shifted uneasily under his scrutiny. He mentally urged the elevator to move faster so he could get out of this godforsaken box already and visibly relaxed when the doors opened and they got off. Bakura led him to the fifth door to their right (room 506) and unlocked the door and opened it. He let Ryou walk in first and closed the door behind them.

The apartment wasn't necessarily big or small. The door had led right into an open living room that had a brown and soft looking couch against the wall and a flat screen TV mounted to the wall opposite. A glass coffee table was between the two. There was an open doorway that led to a kitchen and another that led to a hallway. Ryou smiled a little, it felt sort of homey.

_What am I thinking?_ Ryou thought, scowling. _Feeling at home in some random stranger's house? What's wrong with me?_

"Come on," Bakura was standing over by the hallway looking back at Ryou expectantly. "Let's get you some warm clothes."

Ryou followed Bakura into what looked like a bedroom. He blushed lightly. It wasn't every day that he found himself in the bedroom of someone he just met. Someone _attractive _no less. His musings were cut short as a fresh pair of sweatpants and a white t-shirt were thrust into his arms.

"Those should fit you. The bathroom is over there. Use anything you need to freshen up." Bakura pointed to a door across the hall from the bedroom and Ryou nodded thankfully.

"Thanks," he said quietly, almost whispering. Bakura glanced at him before nodding once and turning back to his closet. Ryou knew enough to know he was being dismissed.

Once he got to the bathroom he closed the door and turned the light on. When he caught sight of his reflection he groaned quietly. He looked like a _mess. _His normally well styled white hair was sopping wet and disheveled and he had purple bags under his eyes. His skin was a sickly pale and his cheeks were flushed red, a huge contrast to the rest of him. All together, he looked sick. And _homeless_. Ryou shuddered at the thought.

"I guess I _am_ homeless now aren't I?" he whispered to himself sadly. He sighed and lifted his dripping wet shirt over his head and laid it gingerly on the counter. He realized with a pained wince that his whole body ached and he was shivering violently. He quickly grabbed the white shirt and slipped it on over his head and sighed in relief at its warmth. In a rush he yanked off his jeans and slipped on the grey sweatpants. It wasn't all around enjoyable considering his boxers were still soaked through, but he wasn't about to go and ask Bakura for a pair. That would just be embarrassing.

Bakura. Ryou was confused as he thought about the white-haired man. Why did he help Ryou in the first place? He could understand why he saved him from Marik; anyone would've, but why continue to help him? He had no obligation to take Ryou back to his apartment and loan him clothes, but he did. Ryou sighed and decided to focus on digging his toothbrush and toothpaste out of his backpack. He sat down on the closed lid of the toilet seat as he brushed his teeth tiredly. His legs hurt from all the walking and running he had done and his arms ached and he just _hurt _all over and he felt oh so sick and he was just so tired. He sighed brokenly and got up to rinse his mouth out.

_What was I _thinking_? _He thought sadly. _Why did I run away from home so unprepared?_

Ryou closed his eyes tightly as a few hot tears escaped his eyes and he breathed out shakily, willing himself to fight back the sobs that were building up in his throat. His body shook with the force of his crying and he lost track of how long he stood there emptying himself an any and all tears. When his sobs had finally died down and he was able to wipe the tears off his face without new ones falling immediately, he let out a quiet sniff and rubbed his eyes. He was crazy. That was really the only explanation. He was a crazy and hormonal teenager that let his emotions get the better of him because of his abusive father and he had run away like the idiot he was and now he was just screwed.

He wondered what his dad was doing right now. Did he even notice Ryou was gone? If he did, was he even upset or was he relieved that he finally got rid of the burden that was his own son? Ryou sighed brokenly at the thought that his only relative he had left despised him.

_What did I do?_ He found himself thinking._ What's so bad about me that made me deserve this?_

He jumped when there was a knock at the door. He took a deep breath and hoped his voice would sound calm.

"Yeah?" Shit. Of course it would be thick and raspy from crying.

"Are you okay?" Bakura's voice sounded quiet. "You've been in there for a while."

"I'm fine. Just give me a minute."

Ryou pulled his hair brush out from his backpack and attempted to work out the knots in his matted hair. When he was finished, he finally gathered up the courage to look in the mirror and almost recoiled at what he saw. His hair hung limp around his face making him look like a drowned rat and his eyes had a red ring surrounding them from crying. The bags under his eyes seemed to be worse and his brown eyes looked sad and sorrowful. He really was broken, wasn't he?

With one last look in the mirror and a poorly executed attempt to make himself look presentable, Ryou gave up and opened the bathroom door and stepped into the hallway. It was dark except for a light coming from the doorway to the kitchen so he quietly padded over to it. Bakura was inside, pacing back and forth and Ryou just knew it was because of him and he immediately felt guilty. He could do nothing but stand awkwardly in the doorway until Bakura noticed and turned towards him.

Ryou shifted under Bakura's stare.

"What?"

"Were you crying?" Bakura's voice was soft and laced with concern. Ryou looked up, surprised and met Bakura's gaze.

"No…I mean, I…no…no of course I wasn't." Ryou stuttered out, mentally slapping himself at how much of an idiot he sounded. He averted his eyes quickly and willed his heart to slow down. It was all just too surreal. He was in a stranger's house. He'd gotten jumped. He'd really _run away_. It was just now starting to really set in, and he felt his body crumple at the force of the realization. But instead of the hitting the hard ground like he'd expected, he'd ended up in Bakura's arms and against his chest. Bakura immediately steadied him.

"Are you okay?" he asked for the second time that night. Ryou couldn't answer. _I ran away I ran away I ran away_. He was really scared now. Hell, he was terrified. He had no _home_. He had no way to _survive_. There was no way he was going to make it alone in the real world. Bakura would probably help him warm up and then send him on his way and he just _knew _he wouldn't make it out there. He would be dead by next week.

"Hey!" He was snapped out of his panicked thoughts by Bakura's sharp voice. His eyes darted up to meet Bakura's which were looking at him carefully. "I want to help you."

"Y-You do?" Ryou stuttered out, almost wincing at how his voice cracked.

"Yes." Bakura nodded. "I do, but you're going to have to tell me who you are, how you got here, and what happened to you. Okay?"

Ryou hesitated. He'd just met this guy. What if he told him what happened to him and he kicked him out on the spot? What if he thought he was weak for running away from home? What if he found out Ryou was gay and kicked him out for that instead?

Ryou had never told anyone about his sexuality. Not even Joey. It wasn't as if it was ever an issue anyway, it was never brought up. He never had girls talk to him or throw themselves at him since he'd always been so distant from everyone. His dad was such a homophobe that he couldn't even fathom telling him. It'd always been his secret. But what if he let it slip? He'd basically be giving up all chances of protection he had.

But it still didn't stop him from standing at the island in the kitchen waiting for Bakura to finish making hot chocolate. It still didn't keep him from letting Bakura drag him to the couch in the living room. It definitely didn't keep him from sinking into the soft cushions gratefully and letting out a soft sigh of contentment as he tasted the hot chocolate that was heated to perfection. He was oblivious to Bakura staring at him as he relished his first moments of comfort in days and when he'd reopened his eyes, Bakura was placing his own mug on the coffee table and turning to him.

"So, let's start with your name."

Ryou sighed and sat up, cradling his mug in his lap.

"My name is Ryou." He started. Bakura nodded, encouraging him to continue. "I, uh, don't have the best home life you could say." He laughed humorlessly to himself. "I used to, up until…" He stopped. Was he really going to reveal his life to someone he just met? Sure, Bakura was helping him and he seemed nice, but did he really trust him enough to say all this?

"Until…" Bakura prompted gently. Ryou let out a breath. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me. Just tell me how you ended up here."

Ryou nodded then. He could do that at least.

"I ran away." He said simply. Bakura raised his eyebrows. "I lived in Domino—"

"_Domino?_" Bakura said incredulously. "But that's two cities over!"

"I know." Ryou said. "I mostly walked, but I took the bus at times too. I eventually ran out of money though so I had to walk. I went as far as I could and was exhausted by the time I actually arrived here. I knew it wasn't safe. I knew I was in the wrong part of town and that I could get hurt but I was just so _tired_…" Ryou sighed again. "I didn't know what to do. I _don't _know what to do. I'm officially homeless and I don't have a job or anything. I just have my backpack and the clothes I wore here."

They were silent for a moment to let the words sink in.

"Well as far as being homeless goes, you're going to stay here until you're okay enough to be on your own—"

"Wait," Ryou said quickly. "I can't possibly expect you to let me stay in your house. I don't even know you."

"Come on," Bakura sighed. "We both know you won't last a day out there, at least not with those thugs lurking around. Right now, I'm all you've got so you're just going to have to deal with it."

"But it could be days before I get my act together. Maybe weeks, or longer! I can't ask you to let me—"

"It's not asking if I'm offering. Now just accept the fact that you're staying to me until your okay enough to be out there on your own okay?"

Ryou's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Good." Bakura said. "Now, on the subject of money. Since you're going to be staying in my house as a guest, you're not going to be doing much of anything at first, especially considering that you look like death on legs right now—" He ignored Ryou's indignant protests. "So I'll be the one spending the money, therefore you don't need any. And you can just borrow my clothes until you can get new ones. Okay? For now you need to relax and take it easy. You've been through a lot."

Ryou didn't even have the strength to argue. He leaned against the back of the couch and let out a long, pained sigh. He tried to ignore the aching soreness that had spread throughout his body and the way his stomach had tightened with nausea. He knew he was coming down with something and judging by the cold sweat covering his body, he had a fever. Bakura seemed to notice his discomfort and reached over to press the back of his hand against Ryou's forehead.

"Jesus," he muttered. "You're burning up. Stay here, I'll be right back."

Ryou stretched himself out on the couch and buried his face in one of the throw pillows. He felt like he was going to be sick but willed it away. He wasn't about to throw up in front of a stranger. Bakura no less. He couldn't deny himself his attraction towards the other male, no matter how hard he tried. There was just something about Bakura…

Ryou willed those thoughts away. It was probably just the fever talking, although he knew deep down that it wasn't. Besides, Bakura was probably way older than him, probably by at least three or four years. Definitely off limits. He probably had a girlfriend as well. Guys like him always did. Ryou jumped when he felt a warm hand on his back. He rolled over only to hear his breath catch. Bakura's face was only about two inches from his, and he could feel his warm breath on his face for a few glorious seconds before Bakura was backing suddenly away, is cheeks tinged a dull pink.

"I uh, I don't have any medicine, so I just got you some warm milk. It always helps when I'm sick." He held out the cup and Ryou took it and took a sip gingerly, only to find himself gulping it down. It made him feel a little better and he sighed contentedly as he felt his eyelids begin to grow heavy. He felt the mug as it was taken from his hands and set on the table beside him. As the soft comfort of sleep began to wash over him, he felt a hand running faintly through his hair and a whispered "Sleep tight, little one." before world faded into a calming blackness.

**Well there you have it! I apologize for the suckiness of this. I'm a little rusty when it comes to writing. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always, feedback is welcome all the time ;) **


End file.
